leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Duskblade of Draktharr
* 55 attack damage = * 10% cooldown reduction = * 18 lethality = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passive effects. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The following was hotfixed during V7.14: Nightstalker now always deals bonus physical damage that is not increased by attack modifiers. ** As with , the damage of Nightstalker matches the triggering attack. If triggered by , it will deal 80% magic damage and 20% physical damage. ** Similarly to the above, any ability that amplifies the attack's damage, such as and , will amplify Nightstalker's damage. * The Blackout passive, once spotted by an enemy ward, acts very similarly to - disabling surrounding wards as well as exposing stealthed wards and traps. * Draktharr's Nightstalker will not refresh if there is a stealthed enemy nearby, providing tactical information. Patch History Pinging the item now tells your team whether you're currently unseen or not. ;V7.16 * Updated VFX to improve clarity. ;V7.15 * Nightstalker damage for melee champions changed to level)}} from level)}}. * Nightstalker damage reduced for ranged champions to level)}} from level)}}. * Ranged users no longer trigger the 99% slow for seconds. ;V7.14 July 17th Hotfix * Nightstalker damage reduced to level)}} from level)}}. ;V7.14 * + + = ** + + = * Lethality increased to 18 from 15. * Attack damage reduced to 55 from 65. * +20 out-of-combat movement speed. * Grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Nightstalker damage changed to level)}} from 75 (+ 200% Lethality). * Nightstalker damage type changed to physical from true. * Nightstalker now by 99% for seconds. * Unseen delay increased to 5 seconds from 4. * Tooltip now mentions how much armor the item's lethality is currently negating. ;V7.4 * Blackout no longer disables traps, but still disables wards. * Champion clones no longer instantly gains the Blackout passive when spawned. ;V7.3 * Selling or undoing its purchase now correctly removes the passive. ;V7.2 * next basic attack against enemy champion base damage increased to 75 from 50. ;V7.1 * Fixed a bug causing ward detection radius VFX pulses to queue up while dead, then play all at once upon respawning. ;V6.22 * Attack damage reduced to 65 from 75. * No longer grants armor penetration and movement speed. * Nightfall passives removed. * New Unique passive: +15 Lethality. * New Unique passive: +20 movement speed out of combat. * New Unique passive: Nightstalker - After being unseen for at least 1 second, your next basic attack deals 50 + (200% Lethality) bonus true damage on-hit (lasts 4 seconds after being seen by an enemy champion). * New Unique passive: Blackout - When spotted by an enemy ward, causes a blackout for 8 seconds, disabling all nearby wards (90 second cooldown). ;V6.14 * Added to the Twisted Treeline. ;V6.3 * Added * Recipe: + + = * +75 attack damage. * +5% movement speed * : +10 armor penetration * : Your next basic attack on an enemy champion applies (120 second cooldown). * – : After 2 seconds, deals 90 physical damage. If the target is taken down before dealt damage, the full cooldown is refunded. }} References de:Dämmerungsklinge von Draktharr fr:Épée Vespérale de Draktharr pl:Mroczne Ostrze Draktharru Category:Attack damage items Category:Lethality items Category:Cooldown reduction items